Overleg:Noordelijke Nederlanden
Waarom neem je Oost-Friesland (Ja, dat Duitse stuk) er niet meteen bij? :O --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Dan wordt het wel heel groot he 13 jul 2009 14:40 (UTC) ::Zijn de Ærischers (die in Grönnen en Drèente wonen) inmiddels ook al aan de epidemie gestorven? :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::Grootte kans van wel, er zijn onder de 1000 sprekers en in Drenthe, Groningen en Friesland wonen toch wel 3 miljoen mensen waar er maar 10.00 van over zijn 13 jul 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::::10.000 is erg weinig... Wie z'n idee was dat? :S --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 16:24 (UTC) :::::van I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie 't al. Ik denk dat 20.000 toch realistischer is. Ga er maar vanuit dat China en India zo zwaar getroffen zijn dat van de 2,5 miljard inwoners er nog maar 20.000 over zijn :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 16:28 (UTC) ::::::::ok, kun je even op #postapo komen, op mibbit 13 jul 2009 16:30 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, daarvoor hebben we Forum:Index jongens :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, dat kan maar dit si directer, dat is voor iedereen, kom trouwens ook :p gebruiker:jillids 13 jul 2009 18:51 (UTC) :::::::::::Dit vind ik nu eens géén goed idee: in de wandelgangen vernam ik: On June 19, 2009 it was banned permanently from freenode. L’Éducation sentimentale 13 jul 2009 19:07 (UTC) Erkenning Geachte, Wij bieden NN een Verdrag van Vriendschap en Erkenning: NN, vertegenwoordigd door Jillids, en de Eilandennatie, vertegenwoordigd door interim-kanselier Ahmed Boussaboun, erkennen elkaars soevereiniteit en zullen elkaars territoriale grenzen respecteren. Ook zal de Eilandennatie openstaan voor alle N-Nederlanders en zal de Noord-Nederlandse regering de volgelingen van de Eilandennatie niet ongelijk behandelen. :20px interim-kanselier Ahmed Boussaboun 13 jul 2009 09:16 (UTC) Volgens mij heeft Jillids een oogje op de Friese waddeneilanden Ahmed :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:01 (UTC) :Waar staat dat? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::O daarom dat verdrag enz, jullie willen mij gewoon binnenvallen... --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:03 (UTC) :::Nee, Limburg is voorlopig wel zoet met het Land van Herf :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:03 (UTC) ::::Trouwens, Tessel is niet eens Fries, dus de hoofdstad zal er niet onder lijden ;) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:06 (UTC) :::::Vertel wat jullie Middeleeuwse plannen zijn, ik weet, het is een complete machtsomwenteling en iedereen probeert te pakke wat'ie pakke ken, maar volgens mij hadden we het doel om voor vrede en onbesmet voedsel te zorgen. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::::::correct, zo had ik het ook begrepen, vandaar de vlag van Aubryade, Anti-oxydanten... L’Éducation sentimentale 13 jul 2009 19:21 (UTC) Ik ga hiermee akkoord Koning Jillis Tingen, het is trouwens Knn (koninkrijk Noordelijke Nederlanden) gebruiker:jillids 13 jul 2009 19:39 (UTC) Aeres Volgens mijn berekeningen is zoiets 99% van de inwoners in deze regio overleden. Dan zijn er nog zoiets 3 Aeresers over :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 07:28 (UTC) :Hahaha, tijd om Mark, Kremnae en Loek erbij te roepen dus! :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:05 (UTC) ::Succes :P Jij hebt ze weggejaagd! :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:06 (UTC) :::Ze zijn hier nog nooit geweest. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:16 (UTC) Btw waren ze er ook nooit op Wikistad :P Behalve Loek de laatste tijd. En jij hoeft niet te zeuren over mensen die zijn weggejaagd.. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:17 (UTC) :Idd :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:21 (UTC) Eindelijk! een koninkrijk-republiek! 14 jul 2009 09:30 (UTC) :HHahahahhahahaa --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:33 (UTC) Militaire hulp gevraagd Geachte Koning Tingen, Wij worden aangevallen vanuit het zuiden door de Zaanstreek en West-Friesland. Daar is een expansionistische dictator die ons op een bloedige manier wil annexeren. Hierbij vragen wij u, onze toekomstige bondgenoot (unie), om militaire hulp. Het is niet alleen in ons Eilands belang, maar ook in uw belang dat dit gevaar gestopt wordt en niet verder uit kan breiden. In afwachting van uw reactie, Kanselier Ahmed Boussaboun 14 jul 2009 10:01 (UTC) :Alsof Jillids zijn eigen staat in gevaar wil brengen om uw land "te redden", buiten het feit dat Jillids natuurlijk wel een oogje heeft op West''friesland'' :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:02 (UTC) ::We kunnen 2 vliegen in een klap slaan. Niet alleen het gevaar vermijden voor toekomstige invasies, maar ook een dictator afzetten. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:03 (UTC) :::(3: uitbreiding van uw grondgebied) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:04 (UTC) ::::Mss Jillids wel, ik niet :P Ik ben trouwens diegene die aangevallen wordt --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:06 (UTC) :::::We weten wel dat u op het voormalige eiland Wieringen aast. Doe maar niet zo onschuldig :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:08 (UTC) ::::::Ik stuur mijn troepen onmiddelijk van rotterdam naar uw eilanden, deze oorlog is pas over als uw tegenstander dood is 14 jul 2009 10:28 (UTC) :::::::En ik mocht Herve niet binnenvallen omdat er anders te weinig mensen zouden zijn.. Tss... --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:30 (UTC) ::::::::Ik word aangevallen, wtf blijf je alles verdraaien. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:31 (UTC) :::::::::Ik werd ook aangevallen.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::::::::::Nee, jij viel Herve binnen. Nu verdraai je het weer. En nu verklaar je de oorlog aan EIN en KNN :S --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:37 (UTC) :::::::::::Omdat Herve mijn volk binnen hun grenzen aanviel en ik verklaar je helemaal geen oorlog :S --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::O god, jij weet ook niks van oorlog als ik dit zo zie. Jij neemt het voor Pierlot op, jij stuurt je manschappen daarheen om Pierlot te helpen tegen ons, je zult vechten tegen ons. Dat was jouw bedoeling. Het is een directe oorlogsverklaring, hoe je het ook draait of keert. Of je neemt het terug, of het is oorlog - de keuze is aan jou :S --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zie het artikel, ik wilde alleen maar vrede brengen, maar het mag niet, dus ik draai me weer om. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik wil helemaal geen oorlog met limburg, ik trek mijn mannen weer terug als jij daar mee gaat dreigen 14 jul 2009 10:43 (UTC) :::::::::::::: bwc)Het mag wel, maar het is een regelrechte oorlogsverklaring. Wat is zo moeilijk om te begrijpen. Als je ziet dat Amerika en Engeland Irak binnenvallen, dan roept Iran: nee, dit mag niet, ik stuur mijn leger naar Irak om Irak te beveiligen van de Engelsen en Amerikanen. Dan is het een directe vijand en tegenstander van de Amerikanen en Britten. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jillids ga nu aub niet moeilijk doen, Limburg wil geen oorlog en begreep het verkeerd. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik vind 't oneerlijk :( Jullie mogen wel elkaars koppen inslaan en ik niet. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 10:46 (UTC) Je mag doen wat je wil, of wij het goed keuren is iets anders 14 jul 2009 12:38 (UTC) Glorie aan de unie! Ik, William Oliver uniekanselier van de Verenigde Nederlanden, vraag hierbij de onmiddellijke teruggave van de Noordelijke Nederlanden. Nederland moet sterk zijn en zich verenigen. Glorie aan de unie! William Oliver feb 16, 2010 14:30 (UTC) :"nuts", je laat alle landen van de Eu met rust of je zult boeten Jillids feb 16, 2010 18:56 (UTC) ::Ik begrijp dat jullie op je autonomie gesteld zijn. Misschien kan de Verenigde Nederlanden deel uitmaken van een hervormde EU? Een soort Nederlandse Unie of zo? William Oliver feb 18, 2010 12:26 (UTC) :::Liever niet :p, wij zijn een souverein land Jillids mrt 6, 2010 21:31 (UTC) Gegroet! Gegroet, broeders en zusters van het Noorden! Ik ben Magnus, en ik kom in vrede. Laat ons mijn ideaal van een Groot Nederland onder Noordelijke leiding verwezenlijken, al dan niet met een speciale status voor de Limburgse dissidenten en andere oproerkraaiers. Pierius Magnus dec 10, 2010 19:36 (UTC) :Mijn ideaal is vrede en welvaart niet macht. Jillids dec 10, 2010 22:18 (UTC) Maar om de vrede en welvaart te garanderen is het van groot belang om ook militair in staat te zijn eventuele vijanden het hoofd te bieden. Het laatste wat we willen is natuurlijk dat omringende landen ons annexeren. Pierius Magnus dec 11, 2010 08:29 (UTC) :Ons enigste militaire buurland is Limburg en daar hebben we een goed band mee. Jillids dec 11, 2010 10:11 (UTC) ::Pierius, er zijn misschien net een half miljoen Europeanen over. De kans op een Derde Wereldoorlog is niet al te groot. En daarbij: In het zuiden grenzen we aan het bevriendschapte Unie van Vijf en in het oosten aan het uitgestorven voormalige Duitsland. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 11, 2010 13:06 (UTC) :::Toch moeten we een zeker militair vermogen hebben om ons voortbestaan te garanderen. Anders worden we volkomen afhankelijk van de steun van militaire staatjes als Limburg. Diplomatie is allemaal leuk en aardig, maar het zal ons niet helpen als een bondgenoot ons de rug toekeert en tot de aanval overgaat. Je moet op het ergste voorbereid zijn. Daarbij: het geeft ook een zeker aanzien, pacifistische ministaatjes zonder leger worden niet of nauwelijks serieus genomen - en met reden. Ze vormen immers geen bedreiging, maar evenmin een grote steun en toeverlaat in moeilijke tijden. Pierius Magnus dec 11, 2010 15:41 (UTC) ::::Op het moment zijn alle staten klein en pacifistisch. Heel Europa ligt plat, over de rest van de wereld weten we niet veel.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 11, 2010 18:13 (UTC) :::::Om oorlog te voorkomen moet je er op voorbereiden zeker. Persoonlijk geef ik mijn geld liever uit aan het verbeteren van mijn economie maar jij mag een staatje stichten en al je geld aan het leger verspillen. Jillids dec 11, 2010 21:47 (UTC) ::::Om oorlog te voorkomen moet je er op voorbereiden, zeker. Je geeft 't dus toe! :P En het is niet zozeer het voorkomen van oorlog (als in: slachtoffers) dan wel het voorkomen dat machtshongerige buurlandjes je annexeren. "Al je geld aan het leger verspillen"? Nee, da's ook lulkoek. Slechts een gedeelte van de belastinginkomsten zouden naar het leger gaan. Net zoals een gedeelte naar 't onderwijs gaat en een gedeelte naar landbouw, snappie? Of hebben de Noordelijke Nederlanden geen Ministerie van Defensie? Zo niet, dan wil ik 'm wel opzetten (morgen - ben vanaf 11.00 de hele dag weg). ;) Pierius Magnus dec 12, 2010 08:36 (UTC) :::::Zo lang er geen machtshongerige buurlanden zijn en Limburg mss nog kernwapens heeft is er niets om ons zorgen over te maken. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 12, 2010 10:03 (UTC) ::::::Nee ik geloof daar niet in magnus en we hebben wel een ministerie van defensie en een leger. Een van de beste van de landen die bekend zijn. Dus maak je maar niet zo zorgen. Jillids dec 12, 2010 17:37 (UTC)